


Different

by definitely_not_trash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_not_trash/pseuds/definitely_not_trash
Summary: A mage and a prince, the unlikely duo.
Kudos: 1





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random short story I came up with for a longer story idea I had in mind. Enjoy!!

Two wispy figures slink through the blanket of dark shadows, moving without a sound in a flash of dark clothing. 

“We’re almost there.” The taller figure spoke, it’s voice soft yet sure. The smaller figure tailed the other quickly, following it around a corner, and over a small hill. The hill lead down to a cliff over water, mountains crowned with glimmering snow standing tall and proud in the distance. The beautiful sunset made the water shimmer with red and orange light, the surface smooth as glass, reflecting every detail of the snow-crested mountains. 

“Wow-” The smaller figure breathed out a gasp, pulling back their hood to reveal messy black hair, framing a soft, pale face. The sunlight twinkled in his sharp blue eyes, wide as they took in the beautiful view.

“Gorgeous, ain’t it Mavey?” the taller figure spoke, in turn pulling his own hood down, his hair a deep ginger, curled and wavy. His skin was pale, dotted with freckles and marks. The sunlight pooled in his brown eyes like honey, and his gaze further softened when they met the younger boys expression. 

“I’ll say-” Mavens mouth hung agape and he blinked as if it were a dream, “It’s absolutely  _ amazing _ ! I’ve never seen anything like this before!” He brushed a lock of dusty black hair from his eyes, marvelling in the scenery. “This…” he spoke, his voice softening, “Cas, this is probably the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen…”

“It sure is something alright,” Cas nodded and sat down on a patch of soft grass, the blades blowing in the gentle breeze. He let his legs dangle over the edge of the cliff, the wind fluttering through his hair, ghosting the thin strands across his cheeks. Maven sat down next to Cas, running his fingers through the soft grass.

“It’s so nice here. So…” he blinked, letting out a soft breath, “Peaceful. The air is so fresh and it’s just so quiet and open. It’s so dark in the workshop, and it gets very cluttered-”

“Maybe if you tidied up every now and then-” Cas poked a little fun at Maven, who in turn huffed playfully. 

“Yeah yeah,” he laughed, “I’ll get right on it, your  _ highness _ .” He smiled, though, perhaps behind that smile his words left a trace of bitterness in his mouth. “It’s just, so free out here… I feel like… Like I can do anything I want,” he plucked a few blades of grass and watched them be carried off in the wind, gliding gracefully along. “I feel safe out here. There's nobody knocking on my door ‘Maven do this’ or ‘Maven make that’.” He sighed out, a few little spark-like bolts jumping between Mavens fingers. “It’s not easy being different… Nobody else I’ve ever met is like, well, me, other than Sirus.”

Cas watched him for a moment, quiet. Pursing his lips, he nodded. “I may not exactly understand how you feel, but I can sure try.” he rest his hand on Mavens arm gently, his skin oddly warm even through his shirt. 

“Thank you, Cas. It-it really means a lot to me. You may not know it, but it does.” Maven leaned into Cas’s touch, shifting closer to lean his head against the taller boys shoulder, letting his eyes relax and half close. “What would your father think? Taking the castle mage out to, well, wherever this is.” Maven laughed softly 

“Who cares what he thinks,” Cas shrugs, “It’s not like he’s gonna find out anyways. Besides, nobody saw us leave. None of the guards would dare defy the crown prince.” 

“I guess.” Maven swung his legs, staring off at the looming mountains in the distance. A few birds sang a solemn song to each other, the melody being carried by the cool breeze. “This is nice, just you and me, out here.” Maven plucked a few more blades of grass, watching them shrivel and burn harmlessly in his hand, a thin stream of smoke curling through the air.

“Yeah, it’s nice to get away from the palace at times. It gets cramped and overwhelming sometimes. It’s good to just relax and not worry about anything. I know it probably sounds shallow, but sometimes I wish I didn’t have so much responsibility. I just wanna live sometimes. My dad’s always on my back about everything, meeting so many people, trying to act ‘proper’ and remembering where everyone comes from. It’s just a lot sometimes.”

“I get that,” Maven nods, turning his gaze to Cas as he spoke, “I’ve got a lot of work some days, and it’s really hard to get everything done when half the time I don’t even know what  _ I’m _ doing, let alone what my creations are going to do.” 

“What about the old guy? He helps you, doesn’t he?”

“Sirus? I mean… Sometimes? He’s supposed to be training me, but I just don’t really know how to control myself yet. I mean, I can do little things, move stuff, make little sparks, but I don’t know how to really control what I have yet. He just expects so much from me but he doesn’t understand that he has so much more experience than I do.” 

“Yeah, I can see how you’ve got a lot on your plate too…” 

“I just… I’m scared. I’m scared of what’s going to happen when I  _ do  _ get good at using my power. I’m scared of becoming a  _ weapon… _ ” Maven stared at his hands for a moment, his hands trembling, “I’m scared of what I’m capable of… I don’t want to hurt people. I’m scared, Cas.” His voice quavered and tears glistened in his eyes, threatening to spill over. Cas rest his hand on Mavens shoulder gently, pulling him into a hug.

“Don't worry, I’ll make sure nothing happens to you…”

“Thanks Cas, I appreciate it…” Maven hugged the taller boy back, letting his eyes close now. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked this story or wanna read more with Maven and Cas I've got loads more ideas for their story! Leave a comment letting me know what you think!


End file.
